


Falling

by DesertVixen



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Got a Bad Feeling About This, Nightmare, Or Is It Not a Nightmare?, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Another portal to the amusement park opens...





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



He could hear the amusement park music coming from the portal, swore he could smell the popcorn.

They had finally done it.

They could finally go home.

Hank turned, bow in hand, to ensure that no one stopped them. “Go on! Go through!”

“We can’t leave without you!” Eric stood beside him, sword in hand, while the others –Sheila and Bobby, the latter with a tearful goodbye to Uni, Diana and Presto – ran to the portal.

Dungeon Master was nowhere to be seen – he usually wasn’t around when there was fighting, of course. But Eric couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, off. 

After all the torment he had put them through, their guide wasn’t going to be there to tell them goodbye? He wasn’t going to send them off with some cryptic message?

But they were going home, Eric told himself, and that was all that mattered.

So he beat back the negative feeling and plunged through the portal after Presto, with Hank on his heels.

The last thing he heard was Uni’s frantic bleating.

Then his sigh of relief and expectation turned into a scream, as the amusement park faded away and they fell into nothingness. Only the amusement park music kept playing as they were falling, falling, falling.

It felt like they were falling forever, but Eric could see a red gleam below them, could hear…something… rustling.

When the giant spiderweb stopped their fall with a jolt, Eric knew what that something had been. The web was sticky, so sticky he could barely move – or any of the others. Eric swore he could hear Venger’s laughter as the spider advanced on Sheila, its huge fangs dripping poison.

Struggle was useless…

*** 

Eric woke in the dark, heart pounding, gulping air and being happy for once to have the hard ground solid beneath his bedroll. The feeling of falling was hard to forget.

He looked around, reassured himself that the others were all there, all safe. 

But Eric couldn’t get back to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he started to fall into the dream again.

When they met Dungeon Master again later that day, he had a mission for them – another task that he claimed would bring them closer to home, something that needed to be retrieved so Venger could not make use of it. They had heard it all before, but there was always something that stopped them from being able to go home.

They had to keep trying though, so Eric followed along, despite the fact that something felt wrong.

It wasn’t until he heard the music that his blood ran cold.

Just like his dream. Yet Eric seemed helpless to stop any of it, unable to say anything that would change the situation.

Hank turned, bow in hand, to ensure that no one stopped them. “Go on! Go through!”

“Don’t go through!” Eric yelled, finally able to find his voice.

Too late. 

Sheila and Bobby had already entered the portal, Diana and Presto right behind them.

They had lost their chance to ever go home again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I enjoyed the chance to do something dark and creepy, so I hope it hits your Trick or Treat button!


End file.
